


Too Darn Hot

by Writing a Better Life (WABL)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WABL/pseuds/Writing%20a%20Better%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot and the air-conditioning’s broken, but Zayn has an idea about how to cool Liam down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Darn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes sex seems like it would be the perfect cure to stifling heat.

“Liam?” Zayn called weakly as he entered the flat. His voice cracked his dry throat, and even though there was no response, he didn’t have the energy to try again. There was no discernible change in temperature in Liam’s flat; the unrelenting heat had created a sauna of the whole complex. Zayn searched slowly through the rooms, finally finding Liam face down on top of his bed, in only his boxers.

“Your aircon out too?” Zayn asked as he flopped down next to Liam, who grunted in response.

“It’s too hot to function,” Zayn sighed.

Liam cracked open and eyelid and mumbled, “Didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“That’s rough.”

The two boys lay there, the only sound their laboured breathing, as even the small effort it took to fill their lungs was draining. They couldn’t even contemplate the thought of putting on enough clothes to leave the building in search of somewhere cooler, notwithstanding the fact that they would probably completely dehydrate on the journey to the lift. Zayn watched in fascination as the beads of sweat formed high on Liam’s back, dripping between his shoulder blades to rest at the base of his spine, where they quickly evaporated. He suddenly thought of something that would make them at least temporarily cooler.

“Where…?” Liam croaked as Zayn left the bed, receiving no answer. He waited, hearing Zayn rummaging in the kitchen.

Liam gasped as Zayn placed something cold between his shoulders, and then sighed as the block of ice melted on his hot skin, its water much more cooling than sweat as it trickled down his back. He opened his eyes and saw Zayn leaning against the head board of the bed, pressing an ice cube to his forehead. Another cube was sitting in the hollow between his collarbones, and Liam couldn’t resist eyeing the path of the water as it trickled down Zayn’s chest to pool in his belly button.

“Are there more?” he croaked.

Zayn smirked and leaned over; grabbing another ice cube from the bucket he had placed beside the bed. Liam sighed in relief as the Zayn dropped it onto his back.

“Here, I brought you this as well,” Zayn said, passing Liam a bottle of water. Liam drank it in small sips, not changing his position on his stomach. His head was turned towards Zayn, and he blinked his eyes slowly. He knew that the boys all couldn’t resist it when he did his puppy eyes to them. Zayn reached for another bit of ice.

“Can you put it somewhere different?” Liam asked, “Like … my shoulder maybe?”

Zayn complied, placing the cube on Liam’s nearest rounded shoulder. It started sliding as soon as it left his fingers. He caught it before it hit the bed and tried again. The ice just wouldn’t stay.

“That’s so good, Zayn,” Liam whispered.

“It’s gone,” Zayn said, almost sadly, wiping his wet hand against his chest.

“Give me one,” Liam said, propping himself up and reaching out his hand.

Zayn placed an ice cube into Liam’s hand, and then reached back for another for himself.

“Wait.”

Liam reached over and gently touched the ice to Zayn’s bicep. Zayn froze instantly as a chill entirely unrelated to the ice shot through him. Liam slowly moved the ice up his arm and over his shoulder. He traced along the Arabic tattoo high on Zayn’s chest before moving down again, gliding the remains of the ice across Zayn’s nipple. It was entirely melted by the time Liam finished drawing a complete circle around it, and Zayn shuddered as Liam’s fingers passed over the bud in a light caress. His task apparently complete, Liam slumped back into his previous position.

“Can I have another?” he asked.

The next thing Liam felt was the bed moving as Zayn straddled his waist. He could feel the heat from Zayn’s body, even though he had carefully placed his legs so that he was not quite touching Liam.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked, raising himself a little from the bed. Ice touched his neck, just below his hairline and Liam sunk down onto his stomach again. Zayn moved the ice down the bumps of Liam’s spine, stopping just before the waistband of his boxers. He then moved it upwards and across, and Liam felt drops of water trickle along his hipbone. All too soon, all he felt were Zayn’s fingers gliding across his back, creating goose bumps which might have been more cooling than the ice. Liam didn’t need to ask again, Zayn grabbed another ice cube, this time tracing Liam’s shoulder blades. He was about to say that this was unfair, Zayn should be using some of the ice on himself, but the next thing he felt drove all coherent thoughts from his head. Lips, wet from ice water, pressing gently against his back. One, two, three, four times Zayn kissed Liam before he pulled away.

“That … alright?” He asked tentatively.

Liam hummed, his eyes closed. Zayn brought the ice to his lips again, running it slowly across them and savouring the cool feeling. He leaned down again, pressing kisses from Liam’s shoulder to his neck. The ice was gone by then, but Zayn attached his lips to Liam’s neck, sucking a light mark onto skin, running his tongue over it when he was done. Zayn’s tongue was warm, and the feeling of his body so close to Liam’s was almost stifling, but this was a heat that Liam found himself craving.

He let out an involuntarily whimper as he felt Zayn’s body retreating again, only to gasp as ice coated lips brushed against his ear.

“Do you know what I do when I can’t sleep Liam?” Zayn whispered, his breath warm on Liam’s cheek, “I wank.”

Liam gulped, “I tried that, too hot to finish.”

Zayn chuckled low in his throat, “then maybe you need some help?”

Liam met Zayn’s eye and nodded slowly. Zayn grinned and swiftly moved down Liam’s body to take off his boxers. When they came off his feet, Liam made to roll over, but Zayn gripped his calf.

“Wait,” he commanded. Liam settled back down. Zayn trailed his fingers up the back of Liam’s legs, watching the light hairs rise in fascination. When he reached Liam’s bum he stopped, an idea suddenly forming. He took another ice cube and placed it at the top of Liam’s crack. He let it rest and melt there for a moment before gently pushing it between Liam’s cheeks.

Liam groaned at the sensation that he knew he definitely should not enjoy so much, “Zayn, do that again.”

“There’s no more ice.”

“Then … something else,” Liam asked, adding, almost as an afterthought, “please.”

Zayn looked at the bucket which had held the ice, dipping his fingers into the water that had gathered as it had melted. He brought them over Liam’s arse and let the water drip onto it. Then he used his free hand to knead at one of Liam’s cheeks, exposing Liam’s hole. He brushed a wet finger across it.

“Yes,” Liam whispered, “like that please Zayn.”

“You don’t have to be so polite you know,” Zayn said, lowering his head.

“I can’t help – fuck!”

Zayn grinned. His tongue gliding across Liam’s hole had had the desired effect. He swept it back again, this time hearing Liam’s whimpers. He just knew that the younger boy would be biting his lip, embarrassed that he’d sworn, and probably embarrassed that he was enjoying this so much.

For Liam, the embarrassment was quickly overcome by his sheer enjoyment of what Zayn’s tongue was doing to him. The light suction from Zayn’s lips, the way he would drag his tongue flat across Liam’s entrance, then swirl it around pointed. And unexpected, Zayn would dip his tongue lightly and Liam would clench and feel Zayn inside of him. Liam’s head was a cacophony of sensations, wetness and prodding and nerve endings firing, and a sharp sting when Zayn nipped at his skin that had him groaning and wanting to write like a wounded animal, but never daring to because then Zayn would stop. Liam was nowhere near sleepy or in any way cooled down, and he was going to get the most out of his fervour.

“Zayn,” he grunted, “fuck me.”

Zayn lifted his head, smirking, “no please?”

“Just do it,” Liam growled.

Zayn’s face suddenly softened and his hand was gently rubbing on Liam’s bum, “you sure.”

Liam met his eye, “yeah, I need you to.”

“Do you have stuff?”

Liam waved his hand towards his bedside table, and instantly missed Zayn’s hands on him as the other boy rummaged in the drawer.

“You don’t have any condoms,” he said.

Liam blushed, “I don’t need those to wank.”

“I’ve got some at mine …”

“Forget it Zayn, do you really want to put one on anyway? It’d feel disgusting today.”

“I like it when you’re bossy,” Zayn mumbled as he moved behind Liam again, and Liam didn’t really know what to say to that. He didn’t really have to think though, because Zayn was between his legs, pulling his hips up and asking again if he was sure about this. He was, he reiterated as he propped himself on his elbows, shaking slightly as Zayn pressed a finger into him. Liam knew he had to relax, he really did want this, and it sort of felt good already, but it was so strange and he just tensed up. But then Zayn’s lips were against his back again and Liam didn’t have to force himself to slow his breathing or loosen his muscles, his body took care of that for him as Zayn’s finger moved slowly in and out. Then there was another, and Liam held his breath reflexively as Zayn’s fingers moved sideways and curled. His lungs refilled with a gasp when Zayn hit his prostate and from then on Liam’s chest was heaving as Zayn pressed into that spot again and again, adding a third finger as Liam starting pushing back against him.

“Zayn, _please_ ,” Liam whined.

There was that word again, but there was nothing polite about it now. It was too full of need and lust.

Zayn was slow, but it was almost too much for Liam. Too hot, too full, too stretched. His teeth wrapped around the pillow in front of him and his clenched his jaw hard. Zayn’s hips came flush with Liam’s bum, and in a distant part of his brain Liam registered that Zayn was asking if he was okay. He meant to make some sort of affirmative sound, but all that came out from the pillow was a stifled moan.

Zayn didn’t move, still buried in Liam, almost too constricted. His hands stroked gently across Liam’s thighs, and it was that light touch which again had Liam relaxing. His jaw loosened and the pillow slipped from his mouth.

“You can … move now, I think.”

Zayn pulled out slowly, and just as slowly settled back in. Liam adjusted quickly to this rhythm, the superlatives in his thoughts condescending to one, he wanted more, wanted everything that Zayn could give him.

“Harder Zayn.”

Zayn’s hips snapped into Liam, a bizarre thrill going through him at being ordered like that. His thrusts were short now, powerful as Liam had told him. He could tell from Liam’s occasional grunts that he was hitting the right places. He lengthened his thrusts, revelling in the feeling of Liam quivering around every inch of him. Zayn reached around and grasped Liam’s cock, spreading the precum over the head, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Zayn, yes, just like that.”

Liam’s words spurred Zayn on, his hand moving faster as he sought to make Liam shake with every inward drive. Fists dragged the sheets down, grunts and moans and ‘fucks’ falling from Liam’s lips with abandon. His back was glistening with sweat, including some of Zayn’s which had flown off the olive skin with the force of his movements.

“Don’t stop, Zayn.”

And then Liam was tightening around Zayn, his stomach quivering as his orgasm raced through him and he came all over the bed. His arms collapsed and Zayn was still inside him.

“Don’t stop.”

Who was Zayn to ignore that? He continued, long and deep, until he felt his own legs clenching. He pulled out and with two quick strokes was shooting white ribbons across Liam’s back. Their panting filled the room, and the oppressive heat was once again at the forefront of their minds. Zayn left the bed again, but Liam was dazed and barely noticed his absence until he returned and wiped Liam’s back with a cold, damp towel. When he was cleaned, Zayn rolled Liam covered and wiped down his front as well, both boys taking in the other from that angle for the first time.

“Come ‘ere,” Liam whispered.

Zayn leaned down and touched Liam’s lips with his own for the first time. It was a gentle press, both too exhausted to do anything else. Zayn broke it, lying next to Liam, staring at the ceiling. Liam took his hand, not caring that they were both clammy.

“We’re going to do that again, yeah? When it’s not as hot?”

Zayn squeezed Liam’s hand, “Deffo,” before they both fell into a much-needed sleep.


End file.
